Recently, a method for making a casting mold that uses a water-dispersed binder as a binder of particulate aggregate and hardening it by heating it and evaporating the moisture has been proposed, because the collapsibility of one made by this method is good.
A conventional casting mold molding machine that makes such a casting mold as the above comprises, for example, an injection means for injecting fluid sand into a mold that can go up and down, wherein the injection means has a cylindrical hollow that vertically extends, a plunger that is located in it so that it can move up and down, and a gate that opens and shuts the opening located at the bottom of the cylindrical hollow, wherein an opening is provided in the middle of the cylindrical hollow and a mixer is installed on the opening so as to feed the fluid sand to the cylindrical hollow (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. S55-54241).
Further, the conventional casting mold molding machine can vary the quantity of the fluid sand fed to the cylinder hollow so as to vary the quantity to be injected in the mold by making a gate at the middle of the cylinder hollow, or by changing the location of the cylinder hollow, the opening at its bottom, or the plunger.